I wanna be your boyfriend
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren descubrió que sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo habían escalado rápido y tomado un camino más… romántico. Hubiera sido un problema por demás incómodo si no fuese por que ambos chicos tenían tan sólo siete años y ninguna inseguridad estúpida que les impidiera estar juntos. /Fluff /Ereri /One shot.


**Antes que nada, la preciosa portada para este fic es de un dibujo que me hizo por comisión hace algún tiempo la maravillosa Ro, aka: Unicornio Azul (así es el nombre de su página, vayan a ver el resto de sus obras de arte).**

 **Estoy subiendo esto desde un celular que no es mío porque además de seguir sin Internet, todavía no se activaron los datos de mi teléfono. En fin, es cortito y muy fluffy esto, y se me ocurrió hace un rato y dije "Ya fue, lo subo".**

* * *

 **I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend**

 **-x-**

La primera vez que se vieron fue en el jardín de infantes. Ambos tenían 3 años y compartían la sala amarilla. Levi tenía apenas unos meses más que Eren, pero era Eren quien parecía más grande; por su altura y figura, cualquiera podía llegar a pensar que rondaba los 4 o incluso 5 años. Levi, por otro lado, era bajito y esbelto. Tenía el cabello de color negro azabache, logrando que contrarrestase hermosamente con su pálida piel, y su corte de pelo rebajado lo hacía lucir aún más delicado y femenino que el resto de sus compañeros varones. Fue por eso precisamente que Eren y Levi se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Una mañana, Jean se le acercó al azabache para preguntarle si era niño o niña, y daba la casualidad que Eren pasaba por detrás, notando la frustración en la cara del más bajo.

—Soy niño—fue lo que se limitó a contestar mientras con sus manos hechas puños fruncía el borde de su delantalcito azul a cuadros.

—Pues pareces niña.

Eren pensaba lo mismo. Levi era tan bonito y etéreo que podía llegar a pasar por una niña, pero las palabras de Jean no poseían un tono amable o coqueto, sino todo lo contrario; su intención era herir a Levi, y Eren eso no lo iba a tolerar.

Sin aviso alguno, Jean cayó de boca al suelo. Levi se corrió de inmediato evitando así el roce y miró a Eren, que tenía una mirada algo tenebrosa. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían irradiar furia, y su cabello castaño estaba más desprolijo que de costumbre.

—¡Maestra Hanji!

Una mujer con expresión simpática se acercó al trío. Jean repetía su nombre como poseso, y unas gordas lágrimas acariciaban sus infladas y rojas mejillas.

—¡E-Eren me empujó!—gritó hipando tras escudarse en su maestra y señalar de manera acusadora al chico que tenía en frente. La mujer suspiró.

—Eren, ¿por qué empujaste a Jean?

Eren hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, pero no le respondió a su maestra. Poco le importaba dar explicaciones; si a Jean le quedaba claro que no tenía que molestar más a Levi, eso lo conformaba.

Los actos de Eren hicieron que se ganara un pequeño castigo, usando así la hora del receso para pensar en lo que había hecho. Jean se la pasó sonriendo y burlándose de la situación a escondidas de Hanji. El chico era realmente un dolor en el trasero.

Levi no le explicó a su maestra que Eren tan sólo lo había defendido del molesto de Jean, pero sí esperó a que el castigo terminase para acercársele a su compañero.

—¿Quieres?—le preguntó extendiendo su mano. Cuando Eren observó lo que sostenía, sonrió y asintió.

Eran gomitas de colores en forma de ositos. Eren tomó una sola, pero Levi insistió en que agarrara todas, asegurándole que tenía más en el bolsillo de su delantalcito.

Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Donde iba Eren, iba Levi, y viceversa.

Los años pasaron y su amistad sólo se fortaleció. Las familias de ambos chicos notaron el afecto que se tenían, y no dudaron ni un segundo en llevarlos a la misma escuela para que no tuvieran que separarse. Dios sabía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ponerse Eren si pasaba un día sin ver a su preciado Levi.

Era común que uno de ellos pasara el día en la casa del otro. No importaba si se habían visto toda la mañana en la escuela, todo el tiempo del mundo parecía no ser suficiente.

—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?—le preguntó Levi a Eren una tarde. Habían terminado de jugar a la pelota en el patio de su casa y los dos chicos estaban algo cansados. Y hambrientos.

—Sí. Le tengo que preguntar a mamá—contestó Eren entusiasmado. Nunca se cansaban de compartir tiempo juntos. Cada segundo prometía una aventura nueva.

Kuchel, la madre de Levi, llamó por teléfono a Carla, la madre de Eren.

 _No me extrañaría si en unos años estos dos terminan casándose_ , le dijo Carla a Kuchel cuando llegó a la casa de la mujer con una muda de ropa para su hijo.

Esperaron a que llegara Mikasa para cenar. Mikasa era la prima hermana de Levi y le llevaba unos once años. Sus padres habían sido víctimas de un trágico accidente automovilístico que la dejó huérfana desde muy pequeña, por lo que su tía Kuchel no dudó en cuidar de ella como si fuese su propia hija. Levi llegó después, y el trato entre los dos no fue muy diferente al de un par de hermanos. Y eso se consideraban: hermanos.

—Hola, Mika—saludó Kuchel sumando otro plato a la mesa—¿Cómo está Annie? Hace rato que no la veo.

—Está bien, aunque tapada de exámenes. Pero le falta poco para terminar. Te manda saludos.

Annie tenía dos años más que Mikasa y estaba cursando el segundo año en la universidad Trost. Y era la novia de Mikasa. Y todos estaban bien con ello.

—Esperemos que Annie termine pronto. Tu mal humor está peor que nunca—la molestó Levi con una sonrisa pícara. Claro que Mikasa no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente por el mocoso.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti cuando no está Eren. Y eso que se ven todos los días.

El sonrojo en la cara de Levi valió el ataque de su hermana. Kuchel trató de no reír para evitar incomodar más a su hijo.

—Cuando seamos grandes Levi y yo seremos como tú y Annie.

A Mikasa se le borró la expresión burlona del rostro para que una llena de ternura la reemplazase.

—Si es contigo, Eren, sabes que no hay problema. Eres el único que puede dominar a este monstruo.

—Hey. Estoy adelante tuyo, ¿sabes? Puedo oírte—musitó el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

Después de la cena Kuchel se levantó de la mesa para servir helado. Mikasa se excusó diciendo que debía repasar para un examen, dejando sólo a los tres.

Eren terminó con las comisuras de su boca manchadas de chocolate, y Levi hubiera sentido asco si se trataba de otra persona, pero era Eren de quien estábamos hablando, así que tan sólo se le acercó para limpiarle la cara con una servilleta. Lo adoraba, pero tampoco iba a usar sus dedos. Ewww.

Más tarde subieron a la habitación de Levi. Su madre ya le había preparado un colchón a parte para Eren, ya que la cama del azabache era algo pequeña para que cupieran los dos. No tardaron en acostarse, dejando sólo la tenue luz del velador encendida.

—Hey, ¿Levi?—llamó Eren atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

—¿Mh?

—¿Quieres que seamos novios?

Ante eso, Levi se dio vuelta completamente, enfrentando así a Eren, quien lo miraba con adoración.

Habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, y sus mejores momentos- _todos los momentos_ \- los habían compartido. Eren estuvo con él cuando su padre se marchó, abandonando también a Kuchel y Mikasa en el proceso. Eren estuvo para sus cumpleaños. Eren estuvo cuando se reencontraron con Jean en primer grado y éste intentó molestar de nuevo. Eren estuvo en sus vacaciones. Eren estuvo. Y Levi quería que Eren siguiera estando. Tal vez Levi no tenía un buen modelo a seguir si se fijaba en la relación de sus padres, pero eso no quería decir que con Eren no podían a llegar a estar juntos para siempre. Podían intentarlo. _Quería_ intentarlo. Eren hacía todo mejor, o todo menos terrible en situaciones verdaderamente malas. Levi estaba agradecido de tener a alguien como Eren a su lado.

—Está bien—fue todo lo que dijo, y después de intercambiar unas risitas cómplices, se dispusieron a dormir.

Más adelante, el par iba a terminar confirmando la predicción de Carla.

 **-x-**

* * *

 **Ando algo triste y un mini Levi con delantal azul a cuadros es algo que mi alma necesitaba para sanar un poquito. Espero que les haya gustado c:**


End file.
